


the AlleyCats

by writingramblr



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Angst and Porn, Credence Barebone Gets a Hug, First Time, Intercrural Sex, M/M, One Night Stands, One Shot, Original Percival Graves is a Softie, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, boi cannot sing sorry, for porn, im salty always about ezra's fucking wailing voice, local band, pointless exposition, wanderer graves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingramblr/pseuds/writingramblr
Summary: Handsome Wanderer Graves meets shrinking violet Drummer Credence and sparks fly





	

**Author's Note:**

> there is no point to this but seeing ezra suck at singing made me want to have him suck something else to shut him up.  
> oops

Another lackluster crowd, and Credence could hardly keep still, as the four shots of redbull and vodka he’d had before the show were starting to wear off and that would leave only the sugar buzzing through his veins.

“Cree, we uh, we need to have chat.”

Tina was snagging his arm in a surprising show of strength, moving back off the stage and over to the side where Newt was currently packing up his guitar and folding down the keyboard.

“What’s up?”

He blinked at her, trying to clasp his hands together but only able to hold them a moment before tapping one on each thigh and his feet did the same.

The next time they played he was only going to drink water, it was what he told himself every time.

“You can’t do vocals anymore. George said he’s going to refuse to let us play if you do.”

“Why? What does he have against me?”

Tina clucked her tongue and rubbed a hand over his arm, trying to be soothing, but only making him shake more.

“He says you turn customers away with your, uh, singing.”

Credence swallowed, and then turned to Newt, eyes wide,

“Do you hate my singing too?”

He could hear his own voice crack, and he wondered if maybe he was getting sick, or just having another growth spurt, including his vocal cords. 

 

He’d always hated being the youngest of the group, but he had hoped that after high school and the first year at college, he’d finally catch up, in a way. It seemed that he hadn’t. Newt had been 3 years ahead of him in high school, studying science with a passion that Credence was jealous of, and Tina had been stewing deep in theater classes and rehearsals.

Credence hadn’t even known what he wanted to do with his life, short of joining the military, or just going to college for basics, which was what he had ended up doing, all the while feeling a hint of guilt for wasting everyone’s time somehow. He couldn’t shake the itch that something was out there, waiting for him. Like he’d always wanted to travel, and Tina had said once they hit it big they would tour, but that wasn’t what he had in mind. The band was just for fun, just a way to blow off steam and see them, short of losing himself in school.

They went to the same campus, but had almost no classes together, considering Tina was pursuing her two year degree and Newt had almost finished his four year one.

Credence felt like he was being left behind, even as he helped Newt finish cleaning up their instruments and tucking them safely away in the van. Tina drove, and Newt chattered away about some project as Credence sat in the back and stared at his shoes. The toes were scuffed and patched with duct tape and black sharpie, evidence of his last few years on a budget thanks to missing out on any scholarships

When his parents offered to help, he politely declined. He was still getting used to the fact he even  _ had _ a family, after growing up in middle school with a horribly neglectful foster home, and a second one in high school, thanks to Newt’s quick thinking, he’d been placed with a real couple in his junior year.

They were quite hands off as well, but not in the sense where they forgot to make sure he was fed. After all, the local community college didn’t provide two free meals a day for a student like high schools did.

Credence didn’t realize he’d fallen asleep until Tina was shaking him awake, and helping him out of the back seat, up to his front door. He fumbled for his keys and then whispered goodnight to her, and she smiled understandingly. By the time he got inside and fell into his bed, it was almost three in the morning.

The good thing was the next day was sunday, and Credence was no longer obligated to attend church for fear of a beating if he refused, so he slept in, and woke to find his parents out, a note left to tell him he had food to be reheated, and they hoped the gig had gone well.

They always did.

They thought that the Alley Cats would become something special, and Credence used to think so, but those days, getting extra time to play more than once a week was rough.

 

* * *

The sign was purple neon, and a dash of yellow, eye catching for certain, advertising the most delicious burgers and cold beer, so Percy decided, what the hell, he’d make his final stop before a hotel there. There was synth music playing, with almost indiscernible singing, so it could have been worse, no smoke clouds threatening to choke him as he walked in, straight up to the bar to order the cheapest on tap, along with the most popular burger.

Since no one else was smoking, he didn’t mind lighting up as he waited for his food, curling his palm around the end of the stick to shield the flame from any stray breeze, as the bar back opened up to lead to the stage, and there were only a few patrons scattered in the chairs outside. Hell it was a nice night, so Percy told the bartender to send his burger outside, he wasn’t going to stay cooped up at the bar if he didn’t have to. Once he’d landed for good, he took another look around, and then finally eyed the band that was playing.

They all looked like they were in high school, or maybe college, and they played very softly. As if afraid to have shoes or tomatoes thrown at them.

The drummer in the back with brown hair looked particularly skittish, while the guitarist with a reddish mop seemed to be intently staring at the empty table in front of him. Only the pixie haired girl was making any attempt at eye contact with people in the crowd.

Percy held up his beer to her in a mock salute, and caught a hint of a smile.

The music shifted in tone with the next song and it was now closer to a cover he thought he vaguely recognized. His burger came out and distracted him, forcing him to set his cigarette down and focus on the food. It had been far too long since he’d indulged like that, and at a dive bar of all places, he couldn’t hardly believe it.

When he picked his beer up for a long sip, he looked over at the drummer again, and found the brunette was staring right at him, as if lost in thought, or perhaps he’d been studying one of Percy’s tattoos. He quirked a brow, and the guy dropped his gaze, sharp cheekbones pale but darkening under the teal lighting.

Well, that was different.

 

By the time the band was finishing up, Percy was on his second beer and third cigarette, wondering how pathetic it would be if he asked the band about the last song they’d done. If it had been what he thought it was. Instrumental covers with minor vocals were not very common. He found himself watching as the drummer in particular kept bending over to keeping breaking down the instrument set, trying to mentally calculate how long it had been since he’d gotten laid on his epic quest and decided that didn’t bear thinking about. He’d only ask if they were local, as he didn’t want to end up sleeping on someone’s couch, forty miles outside town and from his bus stop.

He put a few bills on the table, tucked between his empty beer glass and plate, and lit up a fresh cigarette as he approached the girl, lead singer presumably.

“Hi.”

She looked a bit surprised to find someone lingering by the stage who looked nothing like a groupie typically did.

“Hello. Enjoy the set?”

Percy chuckled, and took a long drag on the cigarette,

“Oh yeah. Alleycats who don’t yowl so much as whisper.”

The girl actually turned to her mates and then back to him, 

“I think that’s a compliment? We’ve been told to tone it down so much I guess… we sort of didn’t know how to come back.”

The redhead sidled over and looped an arm through the girls, meeting Percy’s gaze with a smirk,

“It’s mainly Cree’s fault. He got a bit to into the wailing, and we were forced to stop that. Tina’s much softer.”

Percy exhaled slowly, and looked over to the drummer, now slinking around in the back, looking over occasionally, but seemingly shyer than the other two.

“So you guys been playing here long? Few months? Just for fun?”

 

* * *

 

Credence tried to focus on his work, packing up his drums and doing his best to remain invisible. He’d never been so nervous in his entire life, and he didn’t know if it was exhaustion or because of the handsome stranger who was currently chatting with Newt and Tina. He had taken Credence’s attention midway through their final song, as he catalogued all of the tattoos he could see, finalizing the design for his own in the far future. The man looked like he was someone who could be dangerous if met at the wrong time of night, but there, standing in the wash of blue, listening intently to Tina explaining their goal of touring, he seemed harmless.

Eventually, Credence needed to get the keys from Newt, in order to actually pack the van, so he approached silently from the side, only to be yanked forward by Tina, and beamed at.

“Cree, this is Percy. He’s our newest fan. He said if we had a cd he’d buy it.”

“Indeed. Your music is quite refreshing. Like nothing I’ve heard in my travels.”

The man met Credence’s stare head on, and he found himself trapped, unable to look away, throat dry as he scrambled for something easy to say.

“You travel?”

Was what he came up with instead.

Jealously speared through him after the initial awe wore off, and the smile Percy gave him was enough to make him forget, just for a moment, how dull his life was.

“All my life. Or at least, as much as I can.”   
Credence opened his mouth to reply, but the man put his cigarette back between his lips, and he got caught looking there instead. He’d never gotten into that habit, perhaps as some kind of lingering shame from his foster homes, being told ‘this, that and the other’ was only a path to ruin and destruction. He’d gotten over his hangups with alcohol easily enough, when Tina had volunteered to mix him something special for his first birthday after turning twenty-one and being drunk had been the most relaxed he’d ever felt.

He vaguely remembered singing throughout the night and how he had told Newt he wanted to help out with it, and he’d agreed, but that was before he’d known that the others actually didn’t even like his voice. 

“Where are ya’ll headed next?”

The man had no accent, until things like that slipped through, and Credence forcibly moved his eyes from where they’d been stuck on the man’s lips, back to his dark eyes that sparkled with amusement, hearing Tina answer for them,

“Home I’m afraid. No other gigs to speak of tonight.”

“Shame. I’m headed out tomorrow, and I was hoping to buy you a drink.”

It took a moment, before Credence realized the man, Percy, was looking right at him, with a quirk to his brow, and a smile on said lips.

“Oh… uh, well, Cree, if you just help us pack up, we can come back for you in a bit?”

Tina and Newt were exchanging glances, and Credence could feel something like akin to excitement suddenly run down his spine.

“I can catch a lift home.”

He didn’t mean from the man, but it was implied enough to the other two, and they finally nodded, and moved away, letting him go back over to the van, clicked open by Newt’s thumb on the key button, and before he knew it Tina was hugging him goodnight, and telling him to be careful, with a finger tapping the side of his jaw.

He returned to the bar to see the man sitting at the end, a chair empty beside him clearly meant for Credence to take, which he did, somewhat gingerly, aware that the situation was the closest thing to a date he’d been on in months.

“So, what’s your real name? Unless it’s actually Cree…”

Credence could feel warmth flooding his cheeks,

“Oh. No, that’s just Tina’s nickname for me. We all have them. She’s Teenie, Newt’s Scab, and I’m Cree. It’s short for Credence though.”

Percy held out a hand, fingers twitching slightly, and Credence took it, eyes following the corded veins up his wrist and arm, blending into the first cross tattoo he could see.

“Pleasure. That song you ended on, that was a Bowie wasn’t it?”

Credence nodded, and the man smiled, before taking a slow pull on his cigarette, dropping his hand after a moment, but not moving his hand away, so their fingers almost still touched.

“He was my first concert I ever saw. God, I can remember that day like it was yesterday…”

Was it an invitation to stare, if the man got lost in thought while talking to Credence? He didn’t know, but he looked anyway. Mostly dark hair was sprinkled with silver throughout, and a hint of a beard held the same silvery grey, as if he hadn’t been able to shave properly in a couple days. It suited him. He looked as if he could have been in a band once, when  _ he _ was in college, and now had taken to traveling the world alone. It was basically Credence’s dream.

A finger tapping on his wrist startled him back to awareness, and he realized the man was tracing a hand over his own, no doubt to feel how his pulse jumped.

“What about you, hmm? Is that what you want? The life of a musician? Screaming fans, adoring public?”

Credence swallowed thickly, before noticing that there was an icy glass sitting in front of him, filled with a golden brew he needed to thank the man for, and stop ignoring in favor of drinking.

“Yeah it sounds good to me.”

He took a long sip, hoping to not need to reply for a moment, and Percy actually laughed at him, then stubbed out his cigarette, and lit a new one.

“Do you…?”

The man trailed off, holding out his pack, and Credence pulled the glass away, ogling the logo, again looking over the forearm with black ink, vision blurring as he stared at the designs. He was so damn tired, but also far too wired to sleep yet, even if he did beg off to go home.

“Yes please, thank you.”

Credence reached over to take one, and instead the man tapped one out, placed it between his lips, and lit it, before handing it over, forcing him to accept.

He brought it to his mouth to inhale swiftly, and tried to ignore the way it burned almost at once.

The closest thing to a kiss he’d ever gotten, and it was wrapped around a stick on fire.

 

* * *

Enchanting was the first word that came to mind to describe Credence, along with innocent, and somewhat blind.

He clearly had no idea just how alluring he was by way of remaining sweetly quiet and occasionally becoming caught up at looking over Percy’s forearm tattoos for longer than was possibly polite. He didn’t mind. He wasn’t being drooled over like a slab of meat, and certainly did his fair share of observing right back. The dark curls that licked over Credence’s high cheekbones contrasted heavily with his light skin, it was as if he never remained outside. Maybe he took classes all day, then played his drums at night.

He wasn’t very skilled at smoking, but it was adorable the way he tried to mask his coughing and took sips of beer to sooth his scratchy throat.

By the time last call was rolling around, Percy was practically itching out of his skin with the need to kiss him. Instead, he walked outside the bar with Credence, offered another cigarette, was politely declined, and then popped the question.

“Would you-”

“Can I get a ride home?”

Credence blurted out, interrupting with a sheepish smile, bringing a hand to rub the back of his neck, tilting his head as he looked over at Percy.

“Uh, well, shit, I don’t actually have a car.”

“Oh…”   
Credence looked as if Percy had just slapped him across the face, and his heart melted a bit,

“I can walk you home, if it’s not too far? Or you’re welcome to stay over at my place. It’s just across the way… it’s a motel.”

He coughed, trying to hide his nerves, and cover up the thinly veiled invite back to his fucking room, which had been the original idea.

He was only in town for the night, and he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep next to that gorgeous angel.

“Oh… I can?”

Percy moved closer, watching as Credence’s eyes widened, but he didn’t retreat, even as he moved so close he could count every single long lash as it kissed over the top of the boy’s cheeks.

“I’d like that very much.”

He barely blinked, and then Credence was kissing him, tasting like tart beer and smoke, hands slipping over his shoulder to wrap arms around his neck, keeping him there.

It took him a minute to get what was happening, and then Percy was doing the same, putting his hands on the slim waistline and sliding one up to brace at Credence’s lower back, rucking his shirt up slightly, letting his fingers graze over bare skin, feeling how it made him jump, and he pressed closer, trying to deepen the kiss with a hint of tongue over his bottom lip, tasting his sigh and gripping him as tightly as he dared.

“This, is what you want?”

Credence broke the kiss to gasp, and Percy couldn’t help smiling.

“Yes. Do you?”

Credence was shaking his head, shattering his heart in a split second, before he spoke,

“I’ve never… kissed anyone, much less a man. Is it okay? Am I doing it right?”

Percy’s eyes fell closed, and he leaned in to press his forehead against Credence’s, trying to catch his breathe,

“You’re doing fine. Are you sure  _ you _ want to come back with me? I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything you don’t want-”

Credence cut him off with a kiss, a fierce sort of meeting of mouths, and Percy’s hands tightened further on his waist, before he relented that yes, it seemed the boy in front of him  _ did _ know what he wanted.

He couldn’t even spare a second to be embarrassed about the state of his dinky motel room considering how little time he got to look at it by himself, before Credence was on him again, hungry for more, harder,  _ ‘please, _ ’ he had said.

Whimpered it more like, making Percy nearly come in his jeans at the sound.

When Credence kept nudging him over to the bed, and he felt the edge at the back of his knees, he went, he let the lanky drummer climb into his lap and kiss him til he surely had some kind of burn on his chin from Percy’s beard, as he crept a hand back under the boy’s shirt, and felt a groan escape the boy’s lips.

“What do you want?”

Credence just hummed, nuzzling his cheek against Percy’s and down into the crook of his neck,

“Anything.”

Percy put both hands on the handful of ass perched over him, and squeezed, thrilling at the gasp and the sudden grinding down Credence did, right over his cock straining against his jeans.

“Fuck, you can’t just, ugh, say things like that. Do you even know what you’re doing?”

“Mmhmm, feels good.”

Credence’s mouth was on his neck, giving it little kitten licks of his tongue, making him twitch and ache and have an incredible  _ need _ for a touch on him right fucking now, lest he just throw the boy down on his bed and start tearing his clothes off.

“Would you mind if I touched you, would you take this off?”

Credence pulled back, looking somewhat dazed, pupils blown wide, black swallowing almost all of the brown,

“Please.”

Percy couldn’t say no to a polite request like that, so he reached down to begin tugging off the shirt with the strange logo that made him think of broken oreoes.

Revealing more pale skin just made him want to kiss it and mark it up, to make as much of an impression in so little time as they had, so he shifted Credence back, and guided him to lay down, letting him watch as he took off his own shirt, bringing more tattoos to light, and he saw the boy’s eyes flit down to drink them in.

“Like what you see?”

He teased, and Credence blushed,

“So far.”

Percy tossed his shirt aside and then reached for Credence’s jeans, eyeing the prominent bulge in the crotch, wondering if he’d get lucky enough to put more than a hand on his cock.

“Okay if I touch you here?”

He spread his palm flat on the concave stomach, feeling as well as seeing Credence’s pulse speed up, as he nodded, dark hair swirling against the sheets,

“Yes.”

Percy leaned down to kiss him again, slowly, almost lazily, feeling as the lips beneath his own parted, allowing his tongue to slip inside, before he dragged his mouth down the sharp jawline, to the neck, nipping gently, and then harder, feeling Credence squirm and arch his back as he pressed a palm over his cock, before then focusing on undoing his jeans and tugging them down the slender hips.

The long line of Credence’s cock was straining against his boxers as he helped kick off his pants, letting Percy continue the habit of just looking, not really talking, but certainly the silence was welcome. 

“Can I?”

Percy didn’t know how to ask, wasn’t sure if it would startle Credence, the fact that his mouth was almost watering to have the boy’s cock in it, and he just received a nod in return, as he slipped a thumb under the elastic of his boxers, and got them out of the way.

“Fuck.”

Credence’s cock bobbed up against his stomach once freed, the tip slick with precum and Percy touched it first, a long stroke that had his hips thrusting unconsciously into his palm.

“No one else has ever… uh, well…”

Credence trailed off, and Percy smirked, leaning in to lick a stripe up the side, fighting the urge to put it directly down his throat.

“Don’t worry if it’s fast. I’ll be flattered.”

 

* * *

How could he not?

Credence watched only a moment as the man dipped in close, taking his cock into his mouth, and sucking lightly around the shaft, feeling as the man’s tongue pressed up against the underside, a wet warmth that couldn’t compare to any amount of lube used while jerking off.

“I… oh god.”

Strong hands smoothed down his thighs, holding him still and steady even as his muscles trembled and his cock twitched against the man’s throat, he could feel his climax as it curled in his abdomen, a hot spear of nervous energy that threatened to choke him.

One of the man’s hands left his leg to snatch his own out from fisting the sheets, and he was guided to touch the man’s hair, fingers carding through the brown and silver strands easily, so he had an anchor somewhat, as his orgasm washed through him, white stars burst behind his eyelids as he squeezed them shut, mindlessly babbling blasphemy while he came.

Percy pulled off of him with a sound that came right out of some filthy video shot on a shaky cam, and placed a tickling kiss on his bare hipbone, before shifting up his body, and shimmying out of his own jeans.

“Scale of one to ten?”

A scratchy kiss was granted to the side of his neck before Percy was perfectly flush with his body again, and Credence shied away.

“You were amazing. But you don’t need to kiss me after that, you probably want to brush your teeth.”

Percy’s answering chuckle gave him goosebumps, and his cock twitched, as if wanting another go so soon,

“You’re adorable. I don’t mind kissing you after swallowing your come. If  _ you _ prefer I don’t, I’ll happily clean up.”

Credence blinked up at the ceiling, feeling foolish.

“Oh, is that how it’s done?”

Percy hummed against his neck, and kissed him there again,

“Yes. It can be done however you want, messy and dirty, or prim and proper.”

Credence shivered,

“What does that entail?”

“Depends what you would like to do…”

Credence inhaled shakily, and then let his hands wander, from where he’d been clutching the man’s shoulders, down to between their bodies, to the hard length he could feel nudging his thigh, and Percy grunted as his hand made contact with his cock.

“I would like to see you.”

“How do you want me?”

Credence gulped,

“In my mouth?”

Percy groaned,

“Fuck. Okay. When you ask so nicely…”

He rolled off of Credence onto his back and folded his arms under his head, subtly shifting his hips up, proudly displaying his cock between his legs, which he immediately took in hand again.

“If I’m bad, tell me. I want to learn.”

Percy chuckled again,

“Unlikely, but I’ll do my best.”

Credence straddled the man’s legs proper, and then leaned down to try and imitate what Percy had done to him. First touching over his chest and down his stomach, hands braced on his waist, before bringing his mouth down to where his fingers had been, kissing and licking past the man’s navel, down to where his cock rested on his thigh, before nosing past it, to press his lips over the tip, just barely tasting him.

The salty slick didn’t bother him, though the way Percy’s breathing changed made him nervous, and he couldn’t help stealing a look up at the man’s face, finding his eyes closed, and his jaw slack.

“You can touch me…”

Percy’s eyelashes fluttered open, and he looked dazed,

“Is that right?”

The hand on Credence’s head was grounding, the fingers carded through his hair not painful, and when he pressed closer, dared to take the man’s cock deeper into his mouth, he was rewarded with a low curse, and a moan, along with a further shifting of the man’s hips.

He could choke Credence on his cock if he wished, like he’d seen many times in those sorts of videos, but Percy didn’t, he wasn’t like that anyway.

It wasn’t until he’d started to move up and down, just like the man had done, but not for very long it had seemed. He felt warmth in his cheeks even as he swallowed around the man’s cock, and let his hand stroke down the length he couldn’t fit in his mouth, fingers just grazing the man’s sack. 

“Don’t be afraid to touch there, lower, it’s okay.”

Credence’s eyes were surely like saucers at the comment, but he did, slowly, explore further, pressing a finger down the line of the man’s groin to between his legs, and Percy’s legs bent up, knees framing his shoulders as he groaned again.

“There’s some stuff in the drawer if you want…”

Percy was saying, but there was a roaring in Credence’s ears, as his own cock stiffened again, he realized he’d been rutting himself against the man’s sheets, unsure how to ask for what he thought he  _ wanted _ .

He pulled up and let the man’s cock slip out of his mouth, licking his lips,

“What for?”

“If you want to try, or I can do you?”

Credence blinked, truly lost.

“Do what?”

He kept stroking the man’s cock, somewhat absentmindedly, but hoping to keep him aroused and not let him lose interest.

Percy swallowed, and Credence thought his eyes might have darkened, as his voice sounded a bit raspy,

“Have you ever… fucked yourself, on a finger or two?”

Credence dropped his eyes at once, staring at the closest thing, which happened to be the man’s cock,

“Oh god no.”

“God no, you don’t want to? Or just, you haven’t ever explored yourself?”

Credence’s hand never stopped moving, and he swallowed,

“I mean, I’ve never thought about it, beyond the usual…”

He trailed off, and Percy smiled knowingly.

“Of course. You had a bit of a religious upbringing, didn’t you?”

Credence nodded.

“It’s sort of spilled over into everything. I don’t like swearing unnecessarily, or smoking usually.”

“I hope you don’t feel like I pushed you into everything, here you are, jerking my cock like it’s no big deal… looking like an angel I pulled out of heaven.”

Percy’s voice softened, and Credence felt something tight in his chest starting to rapidly unspool, as he let the man’s hand move from his hair to caress his cheek, thumb rubbing over his bottom lip.

“I don’t think I’m any of that…”

“Shh-hh. I do. If it wasn’t your first time, I’d show you how good it could be. As it is, I’m not sure I’m qualified to be taking anyone’s virginity.”

“But… there has to be a first time…”

Percy sighed, and then carefully lifted Credence’s hand off his cock, before tugging him back up, resting the weight of his body on top of the man’s, staring down at his handsome face.

“I’d be happy to come between those perfect thighs of yours, without any need for you to be uncomfortable. I came to this little bar of yours tonight, no plans, no goals, look what happened. Who knows, maybe we’ll meet again…”

Credence couldn’t help pouting slightly,

“You don’t know where you’ll end up tomorrow?”

Percy smiled gently,

“It’s the life of a wanderer, I’m afraid.”

His palm was heavy and warm against Credence’s cheek, and he couldn’t help nuzzling into it.

“I wish i could go with you.”

He breathed out, sheer want flooding through him at the idea, of traveling with someone so strong and wonderful at his side.

“Dear heart, I wish you could too. But I won’t uproot you from your life to be selfish. Pretty things plucked too soon will wither… and fade. You’ve got lots of time to find yourself.”

Credence nodded, though it broke his heart to do so. Percy’s hands moved to frame his hips,

“Get on your knees for me?”

Credence did so, feeling shamefully exposed, and tingling slightly with arousal, as his cock was hard again, and threatening to reach up to his stomach in his eagerness.

Percy’s hand traced up his spine and made him shiver,

“You’re gorgeous. Just keep your legs pressed together.”

The man leaned over him and Credence jumped when he felt the man’s lips on his shoulder, before a hand reached around to stroke his cock, once, twice, and he cried out,

“Please… don’t. I want you to come first.”

Percy’s chuckle vibrated through him, and he knew he was dripping onto the sheets.

“All right.”

The man’s body shifted away only for a moment, and Credence knew it was because he needed to retrieve the lubrication he’d mentioned before. His suspicion was confirmed when he felt the man’s cock slid between his thighs, slicked with cool and slippery wetness.

“God, you feel good. I wish…”

He trailed off, and squeezed a hand over Credence’s ass.

“You could touch me and just…”

“With a finger?”

Percy was thrusting steadily between his legs, panting for breath, and Credence nodded, voice coming out in a desperate gasp,

“Please.”

“Okay.”

His hand was already slicked up, and Credence barely noticed that he was being touched between his cheeks until a thumb breached him halfway, and rubbed against a spot that made his cock twitch against his stomach.

“Oh god…”

“Feels good?”

Percy was moving a bit faster, and Credence knew he was probably close. When he looked down between his legs, he could see the head of the man’s cock as it slid in and out of his thighs. It was an incredible sensation, coupled with the finger inside of him, crooked slightly, feeling and nudging him closer to coming himself.

“Yes. Can you touch me too?”

Percy let out a breathy laugh, and shifted closer, leaning over him to reach under him and give his cock a couple of pulls,

“Anything you want baby.”

Credence fell forward to rest his head on his folded arms, still keeping his legs together as tightly as he could, arching his back, pushing into every touch he was given.

Percy ended up letting go of his cock to grasp a hip, and thrust once more before he groaned out his release, spilling himself between Credence’s legs. He withdrew his hand and then pressed back inside with two fingers, slowly finding that spot that made Credence see white, and he gasped when he came, cock untouched, dripping onto the sheets below him.

“I made a mess of you… sorry angel.”

“It’s okay.” Credence murmured, falling over to the side, trying to breathe.

If anything,  _ he’d  _ made a mess of the man’s bed.

“Let me get a cloth.”

Percy left the bed and returned a moment later, wiping Credence down with a warm rag, and his eyes fluttered closed once he was done.

 

In the end, Credence drifted off in the man’s arms, and woke up only to find twenty dollars tucked under the pillow, cab fare, he supposed.

It was only fair then, to start off his weekend with a mystery and a story to tell the others, of the wandering stranger with crosses on his arms and care in his eyes.

 

* * *

**end**


End file.
